


No Words Needed

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.I once commented toAliaxandTalimeeabout wanting to see Onni cry. Then I drew Reynir kissing Onni, which then became the first panel of this comic.A couple of little things that turned into an all-color 20 page monster.Enjoy?





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to [Aliax](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliax/pseuds/Aliax) and [Talimee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee), who have been wonderful enablers and I don't know if I would've endured the last three months working on this without their encouragement 


End file.
